deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UTC Scrappy/All-Star Mode
Recently taking inspiration from Super Smash Bros.' All-Star Mode, I have complied a stage listing of all the franchises they used in the show based on the characters' first appearances in chronological order. And I am excluding Goomba, Koopa, Justin, Rebecca, Chuck Norris, Segata Sanshiro, Smokey Bear, and McGruff the Crime Dog. Players are gonna need a lot of hearts to replenish their health and keep going. A trophy will be rewarded for every 5 stages cleared starting at Stage 5 and the last one given out after clearing Stage 80. Death Battle All-Star Mode *Stage 1: DC Comics '(Superman, Batman, Shazam, Lex Luthor, Nightwing, The Joker, Doctor Fate, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary, The Flash, Green Lantern, Darkseid, Raven, Deathstroke, Lobo, Doomsday, Bane & Batman Beyond, Static) *Stage 2: '''Marvel Comics '(Namor, Captain America, The Hulk, Doctor Doom, Thor, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Beast, Quicksilver, Daredevil, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Ultron, Ghost Rider, Thanos, Silver Samurai, Wolverine, Rogue, Venom, Deadpool, Carnage & Spider-Man 2099, Miles Morales) *Stage 3: 'Disney Comics '(Scrooge McDuck) *Stage 4: 'Astro Boy '(Astro Boy) *Stage 5: '''Godzilla (Godzilla and Mechagodzilla) *Stage 6: Gamera '''(Gamera) *Stage 7: '''Star Wars (Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, & Boba Fett) *Stage 8: Gundam (RX-78-2 Gundam & Amuro Ray, Zechs Marquise & Gundam Epyon) *Stage 9: Super Mario Bros. (Mario, Luigi, Bowser, & Princess Peach) *Stage 10: Donkey Kong '(Donkey Kong) *Stage 11: '''Dig-Dug '(Dig-Dug) *Stage 12: 'He-Man and the Masters of the Universe '(He-Man) *Stage 13: '''Bomberman (Bomberman) *Stage 14: Fist of the North Star (Kenshiro) *Stage 15: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '(Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, The Shredder) *Stage 16: '''Bucky O’ Hare '(Bucky O’ Hare) *Stage 17: 'Voltron '(Voltron Lion Force) *Stage 18: '''Transformers (Starscream & Optimus Prime) *Stage 19: Terminator (The Terminator) *Stage 20: Dragon Ball '''(Goku, Master Roshi, Vegeta, Android 18, Hercule Satan, Majin Buu) *Stage 21: '''Thundercats (Lion-O) *Stage 22: The Legend of Zelda '''(Link, Princess Zelda, Ganon/Ganondorf) *Stage 23: '''Metroid (Samus Aran) *Stage 24: Kid Icarus (Pit) *Stage 25: Metal Gear '''(Solid Snake & Raiden) *Stage 26: '''Robocop (Robocop) *Stage 27: Street Fighter '''(Ryu, Ken Masters, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, Balrog, M. Bison, Cammy White, Akuma, Dan Hibiki) *Stage 28: '''The Mask (The Mask) *Stage 29: Mega Man '''(Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Mega Man X, Zero, Sigma, Bass, Mega Man Volnutt, Megaman.EXE, Star Force Mega Man) *Stage 30: '''Strider (Strider Hiryu) *Stage 31: Ninja Gaiden '''(Ryu Hayabusa) *Stage 32: '''Berserk (Guts) *Stage 33: ' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure '(Jotaro Kujo) *Stage 34: Final Fight '''(Mike Haggar) *Stage 35: '''Yoshi (Yoshi) *Stage 36: F-Zero (Captain Falcon) *Stage 37: Battletoads (Zitz) *Stage 38: Sonic the Hedgehog '(Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Tails, Metal Sonic, Amy Rose, Knuckles, & Shadow) *Stage 39: '''Yu Yu Hakusho '(Hiei) *Stage 40: 'Fatal Fury/King of Fighters '(Terry Bogard & Mai Shiranui) *Stage 41: 'Kirby '(Kirby & King Dedede) *Stage 42: 'Spawn '(Spawn) *Stage 43: 'Mortal Kombat '(Shang Tsung, Lord Raiden, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero, Sektor and Sindel) *Stage 44: 'Star Fox '(Fox McCloud) *Stage 45: 'Power Rangers '(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver, Dragonzord, & Tigerzord) *Stage 46: '''Doom (Doomguy) *Stage 47: WarioWare (Wario) *Stage 48: Darkstalkers (Felicia) *Stage 49: Gargoyles (Goliath) *Stage 50: Killer Instinct '(Riptor, TJ Combo, Black Orchid, Fulgore, & Glacius) *Stage 51: '''Twisted Metal '(Sweet Tooth) *Stage 52: 'Soul Calibur '(Nightmare & Ivy Valentine) *Stage 53: '''Pokémon (Red, Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Mewtwo, & Lucario) *Stage 54: Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Stage 55: Tomb Raider '(Lara Croft) *Stage 56: '''Final Fantasy '(Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, & Sephiroth) *Stage 57: 'Tekken '(Jin Kazama) *Stage 58: 'Harry Potter '(Harry Potter) *Stage 59: '''One Piece (Roronoa Zoro & Portgas D. Ace) *Stage 60: Resident Evil '(Leon S. Kennedy) *Stage 61: '''Guilty Gear '(Sol Badguy) *Stage 62: 'Spyro the Dragon '(Spyro the Dragon) *Stage 63: '''Digimon (Tai, Agumon, & Renamon) *Stage 64: Afro Samurai (Afro Samurai) *Stage 65: Naruto (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara, Might Guy & Jiraiya) *Stage 66: Fullmetal Alchemist '(Edward Elric) *Stage 67: '''Samurai Jack '(Samurai Jack) *Stage 68: 'Devil May Cry '(Dante & Vergil) *Stage 69: 'Halo '(Master Chief) *Stage 70: 'Jak & Daxter '(Jak and Daxter) *Stage 71: 'Bleach '(Ichigo Kurosaki) *Stage 72: 'Kingdom Hearts '(Sora) *Stage 73: 'Elfen Lied '(Lucy) *Stage 74: 'Ratchet & Clank '(Ratchet & Clank) *Stage 75: 'Splinter Cell '(Sam Fisher) *Stage 76: 'Scott Pilgrim '(Ramona Flowers) *Stage 77: 'Avatar: The Last Airbender '(Toph Beifong and Aang) *Stage 78: 'God of War '(Kratos) *Stage 79: 'Ben 10 '(Ben Tennyson) *Stage 80: 'Persona '(Mitsuru Kirijio) *Stage 81: 'Fairy Tail '(Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet) *Stage 82: '''Dead Rising (Frank West) *Stage 83: Team Fortress 2 (The Scout) *Stage 84: Uncharted (Nathan Drake) *Stage 85: Red vs. Blue '(The Meta & Agent Carolina) *Stage 86: '''BlazBlue '(Ragna the Bloodedge & Taokaka) *Stage 87: '''One Punch Man(Tatsumaki) *Stage 88: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Stage 89: 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic '(Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, & Rainbow Dash) *Stage 90: 'Mob Psycho 100 '(Shigeo Kageyama) *Stage 91: 'RWBY ' (Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long) *Stage 92: 'Shovel Knight '(Shovel Knight) *Stage 93: 'My Hero Academia '(All Might) *Stage 94: 'Overwatch ' (Tracer & Widowmaker) Category:Blog posts